What If: IM Crush
by randomlass
Summary: What if my story IM Crush happened differently, Kimiko knew Don in person way before she even became a Xiaolin Warrior...RaiKimDon triangle
1. Memories That Should Last Forever

I just began thinking…What if Kimiko knew Don before IM Crush…what would happen? It's still a RaiKimDon triangle…

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, TMNT, or Micco, but I do own my OCs

* * *

**Memories that Should Last Forever:**

A six year old Kimiko stood in Central Park, scared.

"Papa, Mommy?" she looked around teary eyed, "Where did you go?" She was lost, and afraid, she had never been to New York before, actually, she had never left Japan before…and she really wanted to be with her parents. She sat down on the ground and cried, wondering around wouldn't get her parents to find her, and she knew that, after all, she was smart for her age.

"Are you okay?" she looked up to a boy slightly older than she was, maybe about eight, he was wearing a long sleeved jacket, jeans, tennis shoes, a baseball cap, and sunglasses, he looked dressed pretty warmly for summer.

"No, I'm lost," she sniffed, her blue eyes watering, "I'm on vacation, and I got separated from my papa, and mommy, could you please help me?"

"Sure," he smiled, she noticed his skin was olive green, but shrugged it off, and stood up, dusting herself off.

"What do your parents look like?" he asked.

"Well, my papa, is a really short man, who is bald, and you can see him playing a video game," she smiled, "and my mommy always has her hair up in a bun, and usually wears this really pretty green dress that matches her eyes."

"Are they nice?" he asked.

"Yeah, except my papa buys me too many toys," she giggled, "I have to beg him to buy me clothes."

"I really wish I could have too many toys," he said.

"I could give you some if you want any," she smiled, "I mean, my papa loves to see children play with his electronic toys."

"I'm a bit of an inventor," she looked at the boy.

"Wow, really?" she got all excited, "that is so cool!"

"Nah, it's not," he said.

"Yes, it is," she giggled, poking his arm, "it means that you are very creative."

"No I'm not," he sighed, "my brothers think it's dumb, but my little sister looks up to me."

"I wish I had a brother or sister," she said after a long pause of silence, "being an only child gets lonely."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay, I mean, yeah, I do have some friends, but they'd rather play with dolls," she shivered, "I don't like dolls, teddy bears I'm okay with, but dolls…seeing my cousin Keiko's doll, I don't ever want a doll."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, seeing that her fear had gone away.

"KIMIKO!" she turned to her mother's voice, the woman ran to her, "I'm so sorry, I just had to go do something, and your father followed."

"It's okay Mommy, this is my new friend…" she paused, looking at him.

"Donatello," he completed for her.

"Well, thank you for taking care of Kimiko," her mother smiled, "I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to her."

"Mommy, can we give him the Goo Zombies game?" she asked, with puppy dog eyes. Her mother was about to say something when Kimiko's father ran down the hill.

"Kimiko, I think that's a great idea," her mother smiled, reaching into her bag, and handed it to Donatello.

"I don't need it," Don said, "I'm just happy I helped."

"No, keep it, it's from you to me as friends," Kimiko smiled, "we are friends right?"

"Yeah," he smiled at her.

"Good," she giggled, "I'll be here for a few more weeks, want to meet me here tomorrow?"

"I'd love too," Don said, waving good bye.

The next day, the two met, and she found out what he really was…actually she and her parents, but they didn't mind at all.

"You really aren't afraid?" he asked.

"You are still that nice boy we met yesterday, so why would we be afraid?" Mrs. Tohomiko smiled.

"Thanks," he grinned. By the time the vacation was over, her family and his family met, and found a way to keep in contact with each other.

**-Ten years later-**

Kimiko closed her mother's dairy from that date; she remembered those memories so well…

"I miss you guys so much," she whispered, putting the book in a box.

"Hey, Kim," she looked at Rai and smiled, "I think we need to talk."

"About what?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Maybe we should start seeing new people," he stated, making her realize…he was dumping her.

-With the TMNT-

Don was checking his e-mail, they were lucky that April and Casey took the news that they weren't the first humans to know their existence and were close friends, well not just April and Casey…Raph's girlfriend Kate took the news badly too…well that is until she found out who it was, and then they found out she was close friends with this girl.

Suddenly the ping of getting an IM got his attention…

TechnoFire: HE DUMPED ME, DON

GreenTechno: BUT I THOUGHT U 2 WERE HAPPY

TechnoFire: DON, I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, BUT HE WANTS TO SEE SOME OTHER GIRL

GreenTechno: KIMIKO, IT WILL BE OKAY…YOU'RE STRONGER THAN THAT

TechnoFire:( I don't think so

GreenTechno: MAYBE YOU NEED A VACATION

TechnoFire: WHERE?

GreenTechno: WITH FRIENDS THAT LOVE YOU, AND THAT HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN A WHILE

TechnoFire: I'LL BE RIGHT BACK

He minimized the window and sat their thinking, he was so dumb, he had a slight crush on his best friend, he was eighteen, and she had just turned sixteen, wouldn't this ruin their friendship?

The ping of the IM screen made him check it.

TechnoFire: MEET ME AT THE AIRPORT AT 8:00 PM TOMORROW

He smiled.

GreenTechno: I'LL MEET YOU THERE


	2. Best Friends Will Always Be Here

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, TMNT, or Micco, but I do own Kate and Sarah

**

* * *

**

**Best Friends Will Always Be Here:**

Omi glared out the window of the plane.

"Omi, it can't be that bad," Kimiko said, "I mean you might see Germaine again."

"I refuse to the reason why I had to leave the temple for SIX FULL MONTHS," he spat the three final words in distaste.

"Omi," she placed a hand on his small shoulder, "last time we came to New York, I didn't even see my close friends, so please."

"Fine," he said finally, "will I get to meet these friends of yours?"

"Soon enough," she laughed, she said, holding on to the small white t-shirt pillow in her grasp…on it were her name and a few others…Keiko even wondered why she held on to that pillow that she had made herself.

She found herself drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

Dream:

She was slightly older, walking down the aisle, in a long beautiful wedding gown. Her father did his best to hold onto her arm. Her eyes widened when she saw the two young men at the end of the aisle, one was Raimundo and she couldn't believe she recognized him…it was an older version of Don. Rai sneered at Don and then gained a hopeful look in his green eyes when she stood arrived at the alter.

"Kimiko Tohomiko, it is time for you to make your choice," she looked at the preacher, who happened to be Master Fung. She blinked, looking at Rai, then her mutant friend Donatello…she felt her stomach do back flips when she looked at both of them…she had no idea why. But she had to choose one, so she made her decision and took a deep breathe…

"I choose…"

End Dream:

She woke up to the sound of the announcement that they would be landing soon, so she buckled her seat belt, and then Omi's and she stared out the window in awe as they landed.

Omi looked at Kimiko as she made her way through the crowd, both of their bags in her grasp, her long hair was down, and had purple streaks going through it. The moment she heard a surfer's accent calling her name, only one name came to mind.

"MIKEY!" she called. She suddenly felt a tight hug from behind her, causing her to tense, a lot.

"I missed you!" she laughed knowing that it was defiantly Mikey.

"Long time, no see, Mike," she said.

"So, how are you, I heard that you're a warrior, did you get me a present!" she grinned at his childish antics.

"I got you a present Mikey," she turned to see him in a trench coat and hat, "mysterious, hott."

"I am pretty good looking," Mikey flexed him muscles. Omi stared at him as he made a fool out of himself.

"Hello, I'm Omi, Xiaolin Dragon of water, the greatest warrior on Earth," his big ego was showing.

"Well, I'm Michelangelo, BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION," Mikey proclaimed, "which means I'm a better warrior than you are little man." Omi began to steam with anger.

"No you are not," Omi shouted, of course Mikey stayed quite and was listening to Kimiko.

"So, is he here?" she asked.

"Don, he's waiting for us out back," Mikey grinned, "so, you're boyfriend dumped you."

"Yeah, he met some girl in Brazil, and well…at least he didn't cheat on me," Kimiko sighed.

"That's the spirit," Mikey grinned.

"I heard of these friends of yours, April and Casey," Kimiko raised an eyebrow, "I think Casey is a dork." Mikey bursted into laughter and Omi just glared at him.

"He is a dork," he said finally, giving her a cheeky grin.

"I can't believe you guys know Kate," Kimiko finally said.

"Yeah, she and Raph are beginning to get ideas," Mikey grinned, "like if they should get married or not."

"Excuse me, but could you please move," they turned to see, Ashley, or in Kimiko and Omi's case Katnappe.

"Katnappe?" she raised an eyebrow, "what are you doing here?"

"My daddy's on a business trip, so what are you two Xiaolin losers doing here?" Katnappe hissed.

"On a much needed vacation," Kimiko said.

"Hope to see you before I leave, NOT," Katnappe snapped walking off.

"She's nice," Mikey said sarcastically.

"No she is not, some warrior you are," Omi stuck his tongue out.

"I was using sarcasm," Mikey blinked, "well come on." The three walked out side, the starless night sky met them.

"Where are the stars?" Omi asked.

"Oh, it's too bright in the city so, the stars don't come out at night," Mikey said. Kimiko stifled a few giggles as Omi looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Omi asked. Kimiko busted out in laughter.

"Maybe…yeah," Mikey sighed and walked to the Battle Shell (sorry, but I love the battle shell) Omi stared in wonder at the vehicle.

"Okay, Omi," she waved a hand in his face, "it's just a car."

"It doesn't look like those other cars," Omi said.

"Well it's not," Mikey grinned, "while Kimiko was training to be a Xiaolin Dragon, we have been protecting the innocent of New York."

"That's nice," Kimiko said, "but what does the armored truck have to do with anything."

"It has to do with…driving around and stuff…IT HAS WEAPONS!" Mikey grinned.

-At the Xiaolin Temple-

Rai frowned; kicking a rock…life wouldn't be the same without Omi and Kimiko. Sure he dumped Kimiko to go out with some girl he met in Brazil…but it would be worth it, right?

Clay was with Dojo somewhere, so he collected on his thoughts on what happened shortly after the big break up.

-Flashback-

He watched in the doorway as Kimiko IMed with some one, she was sobbing hysterically. She suddenly sniffed, and wiped the tears from her eyes, she was still crying…but she rushed past him to go talk to Master Fung.

"Master Fung?" she asked.

"Yes Kimiko," he smiled, but he noticed the tears that streaked her cheeks, "what is the matter?"

"I need a break, do you mind if I go away for a few months?" she sniffed. The old man had a thoughtful on his face.

"You can go for as long as you wish…under one condition," she looked at him, with a smile, "you must take Omi with you."

"Thank you Master Fung," a smile finally finding its way to her lips, "Omi will be back in six months."

"Why Omi only?" he asked.

"I need to see a group of my oldest friends," she said, her eyes twinkling from the tears, and of pure joy.

-End Flashback-

Rai sighed as his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"_Hey Rai,"_ he smiled as his girlfriend's voice spoke on the other end.

-Back in New York-

"Uh…is Omi freaked easily?" Mikey asked.

"Only by squirrels," Kimiko said, "I need to hug him you know."

"And you don't need to hug me?" Mikey pouted.

"I already got my hug from you," she grinned.

"Well then, let's get in," Mikey smirked, opening the back on the Battle Shell, opening to a very annoyed Kate.

"What took ya'll so long?" she grinned.

"Kate, it is so great to see you," Kimiko hugged her, "so, when's the wedding?"

"Who told you I was getting married?" she asked, tilting her head, "Oh, Raph and I have been thinking about that, and this little cheese puff must be Omi."

Omi looked at her, "What is this puff of cheese that you speak of?"

"Kate don't confuse him," Don's voice drifted from the driver's seat.

"I CALL SHOT GUN!" Kimiko shouted, getting in. Omi was about to say something when…

"Hey, I wanted to sit up front," Mikey whined.

"Okay, Mikey I think you should take off the trench coat," Kate said, ripping the hat from his head. Omi's eyes widened, seeing he was green.

"Okay, is it safe is the little guy's eyes widen?" Kate called to Kimiko.

"I think," Kimiko said.

"THIS IS SO FREEZING!" Omi shouted in excitement.

"Cool," Kimiko corrected, buckling her seatbelt.

"So we're cool in this kid's book?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah," Kimiko said looking back at them grinning, "at least you aren't a girl…then he would bring out the 'Ancient Guide to Females,' which will make me angry."

"You angry?" Don asked.

"Don, you are one of the lucky few that can't make me angry," Kimiko patted him on the shoulder.

"Oh, yeah…Omi, that's Michelangelo, aka Mikey," she pointed at Mikey, "that's Kate," she pointed at her brunette friend, "and this guy I'm sitting next to Donatello, aka Don."

Omi grinned, "Greetings my new friends."

"Does he always talk so formal?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah," Kimiko looked back, grinning.

"Okay?" Mikey sat their with an eye ridge raised.

-Jack Spicer's Lair-

"Okay…Miss…" he looked at the blonde woman, a slight smile on his lips.

"Sarah," she smiled back.

"And what makes you think you could become my assistant?" Jack asked her.

"I am a Ninja," she answered, "and a technology expert."

"You won't betray me," Jack gulped.

"No, as long as you allow me to go to my Master and train," Sarah grinned, "but I don't think I will."

"Okay, but who is your master?" he found himself asking.

"You will find out soon, Jack," she said, standing up, "so when do I start?" Suddenly his wu tracker went off.

"Immediately," he smirked.

-Back at the Xiaolin Temple-

"Maya, I have to stay here," Raimundo begged.

"_Rai, if you want our relationship to work, then you have to come back,"_ the voice on the other end pleaded, _"please."_

"Look, I can't, the worlds at stake," he said.

"_Oh yeah, where were you during the alien invasion?"_ she hissed into the phone.

"Wait, there was an alien invasion, when was it?" Rai asked.

"_It was two years ago, that's why the city was being rebuilt,"_ Maya said on the other end, _"How do you not know?"_

"I guess we were trapped in the Yin-Yang world," Rai blushed.

"_Rai, just come here, and maybe we can think of something,"_ she begged on the other end.

"Look, I said no, why won't you take that?" Rai begged.

"_Rai, if you're going to be like that…WE'RE THROUGH!"_ the line went dead.

"Why don't I want to beg for forgiveness from her?" Rai asked himself. Suddenly his cell rang again.

"Hello?" he asked.

"_It's me Kimiko,"_ he grinned hearing her voice.

"You know you can come back," Rai said.

"_Rai, just tell Master Fung that Omi and I got here okay," _Kimiko stressed on the other end.

"Look, Kimiko I'm…" Rai began.

"_She dumped you didn't she?"_ Kimiko asked amused.

"Yeah," Rai said.

"_You can't expect me to come back to you every time you do that,"_ she paused, _"just let me think about it, okay?"_

"Come on Kim," he grinned, "how many times have we broken up and gotten back together?"

"_Rai, maybe…I should be seeing other people,"_ she said finally, _"each time I go back to your open arms…you push me away…and I can't take that anymore."_

"So you're saying that I'm a lousy boyfriend," he said, trying to hide the feeling that she was right…and he didn't want to face it.

"_Yes,"_ she said that in a heartbeat, _"Look I gotta go…and hang out with some of my friends."_

"Kim, please, just one more chance," Rai found himself begging, "just come back to the temple, and I promise to make this one count."

"_Rai, if you really love me, then just let me find if you are the one for me,"_ Kimiko sighed, _"I still love you, but I need to…find out something okay?"_

Rai sighed, "See you in six months."

"_Rai, I might not be coming back in six months,"_ Kimiko said, _"Omi might, but it's most likely that I'm not coming back until maybe a bit longer."_ With that the line was dead.

"Kimiko, you just have to come back," he shook his head.

-Back with Kimiko, Omi, Don, Mikey, and Kate-

She felt his hand on her shoulder, he was driving, but he was still trying to comfort her. A small smile appeared on her lips, as he slightly squeezed her shoulder.

No matter how many times he did it, it brought major shivers down her spine. Don always found a way to calm her down.

"You didn't tell me that Omi would be here for only six months," he said, "why are you planning to stay a bit longer?"

"I don't know," Kimiko found herself blushing, "maybe I just want to catch up with old times…and stuff like that."

"You know," Don said, "that you're always welcomed."

"I know that," her eyes sparkled, "but tonight…I just need a shoulder to help support me."

"I'll be there if you just say the word," Don grinned.

"You better," she poked his bicep.

"You still love Raimundo," Don said.

"Well, not as much as I did, when we first started," Kimiko bit her lip, "it's just that his smile is so hypnotizing that I can't think of anything but that smile."

"Rock, paper, scissors, SHOOT!" Mikey's voice rang from the back.

"I win!" Kate laughed.

"Did you cheat?" Mikey asked.

"How can you cheat in rock, paper, scissors?" Kate asked.

Kimiko took Don's hand from off her shoulder, and held it in her own.

"What?" he asked. She gave his hand a slight squeeze, a smile forming on her lips.

"Thanks," she murmured, "for being there in Central Park when I was lost."

"Hey, if Mikey hadn't had made me upset then I wouldn't have met you," Don said.

"And I would be at the Xiaolin Temple…back in Rai's arms," Kimiko shuddered at the thought.

"Kimi?" she looked at the purple masked turtle, and gave him a smile.

"I'm alive!" she proclaimed.

"That wasn't funny," Mikey called from the back.

"I wasn't trying to be funny Mike," she called back.

* * *

PLEASE R&R

I won't be updating until IM Crush is completed, this story may have diffrent results


	3. First Steps

This chapter is the beginning of Kimiko's emotional rollercoaster ride!

**WARNING:** If you don't like the idea of Kimiko cuddling with a mutant turtle, turn back now

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TMNT or Xiaolin Showdown, one thing is that everyone could see the possibility of Kimiko and Donatello being a couple without thinking about it…they just see it! But hey, I can dream can't I? I don't own Micco, but I do own my other OCs!

* * *

**First Steps:**

She rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed.

"Don," she whispered.

"Yeah Kimiko?" he asked.

"You're my best friend," she said, clinging on to his arm, "am I your best friend?"

"Yes of coarse," he said.

"Okay," she muttered, "will you hold me?"

"Yeah," he said after a long silence. He wrapped his arms around her smaller body, and held her close, rocking back and forth. He heard her sigh happily, and snuggle into him.

"Ooo, what does this do?" Omi's voice rang.

"You have seriously been raised in a temple," Mikey said, "It's a TV."

"What is this TV in which you speak of, and how does it work?" Omi asked.

Kimiko chuckled from her comfortable spot, she blushed realizing she was so close to Donatello and felt so comfortable. She breathed in his scent, her eyes closed.

"DONNY, OMI BROKE THE DVD PLAYER!" Mikey cried. Her eyes snapped opened, and her blush was on full throttle.

"I'll be right there," Don sighed, moving Kimiko to sit on his bed, "do you want to help Kimiko?"

"No thanks," she mumbled, looking at the floor. Don looked at her, and hesitated.

"This might take awhile," he said, "do you wanna talk in my lab, while I fix the DVD player, (sigh) again."

"Okay," she said, her blush slowly disappearing. He smiled and held out his hand.

"After you mi lady," he bowed. She giggled, and took a hold of his three fingered hand, not really phased by it.

"Of coarse kind sir," she complied, and they walked out, hand in hand.

**-At the Xiaolin Temple-**

"Shen-gong-wu alert!" Dojo proclaimed from his perch on Master Fung's shoulder.

"But we're two Xiaolin warriors short," Rai complained.

"Well, good thing it's in New York City," Dojo said.

"What?" Clay asked.

"Yup, maybe we will bump into them there," Dojo said.

"And we can convince them to come…" Rai began before being interrupted by Master Fung.

"Kimiko isn't only there to heal Raimundo," Master Fung shook his head, "she's also there to see some of her old friends, and Omi is there on a journey of discovery."

"But…" Rai argued.

"No, Raimundo, Kimiko must return on her own free will," Master Fung shook his head.

**-In New York City-**

Rai frowned searching for the wu, "Okay, the Locket of Love…what does it do again?"

"It shows you the true love of any person of your choice," Dojo said lazily from Clay's shoulder.

"So you had to buy a new DVD player," Kimiko's voice rang, "Omi didn't know that it wasn't water-proof."

"I know Kimiko, it's just that Mike should have kept a better eye on him," a masculine voice said.

"Aww is Donny mad?" she said cutely.

"No, I'm just frustrated," the voice replied.

"KIMIKO!" Rai shouted, seeing her with a guy in a trench coat and hat, he looked at the guy, he looked slightly older than she was, and he was holding a DVD box.

"Rai, Clay, Dojo, what are you guys doing here?" Kimiko asked.

"Shen-gong-wu," Rai said, "who's this guy?" he got a little jealous.

"This is my best friend Donatello," Kimiko patted the guy next to her on the shoulder, "I've known him since I was six." Rai blinked at the guy, who had his face hidden by the hat.

"Hey," he said.

"But what about Keiko?" Rai asked.

"She's my cousin," Kimiko stated, "I'll leave you guys to finding the wu; I need to catch up on old times." She smiled at Don.

"Okay, see you when you get back Kimiko," Clay said, dragging Rai off.

"Okay," she sighed.

"So…that's Rai, he seems nice," Don said.

"He's just a jerk, and nothing like Raph, who can be a jerk, but also be the biggest softy at times," Kimiko watched as the three left. Don smiled and looked at her.

"Hey, you wanna go do something after I drop this off at the lair?" Don asked.

"Sure," Kimiko answered in a heartbeat, they had no idea Rai saw it and his eyes flashed with jealousy.

He watched as she clung onto the guy's arm, her head on his shoulder.

"That should be me," he whispered.

"Rai, maybe you should give her some space," Clay said, putting a hand on Rai's shoulder.

"That should be me," Rai growled a bit louder.

"Raimundo are you okay?" Dojo asked.

"THAT SHOULD BE ME!" Rai roared.

**-Back at the lair-**

"Who are you?" Omi asked as a girl entered, she had long snow white hair with yellow streaks.

"I'm Micco," she said, "and you must be Omi."

"Yes," the monk nodded, "you are very pretty." She blushed at that.

"Thanks, you are really cute," she hesitated.

"SIS!" Mikey cried and ran to her, "How was the patrol?"

"Oh, Leo was kidnapped by his girlfriend, Lily Beth, and not to mention, Raph is at Kate's apartment, and Sensei is at April's," Micco said, "so yeah…it went okay, we met up with this freak with blood red hair, pale skin, and wore gothic stuff, the weird thing was…he was working with Sarah."

"What were they looking for?" he asked. Micco held up a heart shaped locket.

"The locket that Don saved up for me," she stated.

"Hmm…where is Don anyways?" she asked.

"Oh, he's out getting…a new DVD player," Mikey said with guilt, "I am partially responsible."

"No my friend, it is my fault, and I am sorry," Omi said.

"We needed a new DVD player anyway so don't feel bad," Micco smiled.

"Hey guys," Don walked in followed by Kimiko and he set the box down, "we're heading out to get ice cream."

"Hey Kimiko!" Micco chirped, she suddenly got an idea, "hey, come here for a moment." She ran up to Kimiko and took a hold of her arm, dragging her into a room where the boys couldn't hear.

"Micco what's up?" Kimiko asked.

"I want you to borrow this," she held out her necklace.

"Okay," Kimiko smiled, taking it from her friend's grasp, but when she did it began to glow, "Micco this is a Shen-gong-wu."

"So that's why that guy and Sarah were after it," Micco blinked, "I'm not ready to do…"

"Don't say it," Kimiko shook her head, "besides; maybe we should do something small."

"What are you good at?" Micco asked.

"Arranging flowers, why?" Kimiko asked.

"Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown, we will use no Shen-gong-wu, whoever arranges the best arrangement of flowers wins," Micco grinned.

"Micco I accept your Challenge," Kimiko smirked, "let's go Xiaolin Showdown."

The scenery in that room began to change, flowers were everywhere.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai!" the two girls cried, and they began to work. In a matter of minutes Micco lost and Kimiko won and the scenery changed back.

"Here," Micco smiled.

"Thanks," Kimiko smiled at Micco, and put it on, "and thank you for letting me borrow it."

**-Back with the other Xiaolin Dragons-**

"YOU FAILED ME!" Jack's voice whined.

"Jack?" Raimundo turned the corner, to see Jack Spicer crying and a girl trying to calm him down.

"How was I supposed to know that one of my enemies had the locket?" she asked, "But did you put a tracking device on her like I asked?"

"No," Jack sniffed.

"YOU IDIOT!" she growled, "SHE'S WITH MY ENEMIES, AND SHE KNOWS WHERE THEY ARE!"

"Hey, who's the boss here?" Jack said standing up.

"I thought it was an equal partnership," she glared.

"Okay…I kinda forgot about that," Jack laughed nervously.

"Jack you no good dirty snake," Clay stated.

"It's those Xiaolin losers…two losers short," Jack blinked, "where are they?"

"Guys…umm…we got another problem…I can't sense the wu anymore," Dojo gulped.

"That means…somebody had a Xiaolin Showdown," Raimundo nodded.

"I bet that girl had a showdown," Jack stated.

"What girl?" Rai asked.

"She is my enemy, my master's enemy…she uses her fighting for good," Sarah glared, "I must defeat Raphael for leaving me…that no good mutant left me to rot for my sister, and they both shall pay!" She ran off, making Jack use his helibot to chase after her.

"What the heck is she talking about?" Rai asked aloud.

"Isn't it obvious," Dojo said, "her boyfriend left her for her sister."

"Wait a second," Rai blinked, "KIMIKO!" He began to run in the direction that the two evil people went. Dojo and Clay shrugged a decided to follow.

**-With Kimiko and Don-**

She giggled as he did his best to tell a joke, but was failing miserably.

"Don, stop it," she laughed.

"I'm not as funny as Mikey," he admitted, he was smiling.

"Oh, it's okay," Kimiko giggled sitting in the back of the battle shell in an alley, the back doors opened.

"You're lucky Mikey isn't here," Don nodded, "or else…"

"I would drop my ice cream," she said taking a scoop and putting it in her mouth.

"KIMIKO!"

"Rai?" Kimiko blinked, "why is Rai crying out my name?"

"Don't know," Don shrugged, bringing the ice cream to his beak, only to have Sarah suddenly lunge at him.

"TELL ME WHERE THAT LOW LIFE IS!" she demanded the purple banded turtle. She let out a surprised squeak when he kicked her off of him.

"I don't know who you're talking about, you low life backstabbing ingrate," Donatello glared at her.

"Oh, this time I got help," she grinned, pointing behind her where Jack was hovering.

"KIMIKO?" he cried, "I'M GONNA DIE!"

"You've met that girl?" Sarah frowned.

"She's one of my enemies," Jack suddenly got an idea, "let's hurt them both."

"I got a better idea," Sarah smirked, drawing out her Sais, "Let's kill them both, sending message to the other turtles...Raph had better regret leaving me now."

"KIMIKO!" Rai cried seeing Kimiko standing next to a giant turtle, ice cream spilled out on the ground.

"Rai," she blinked, "shit." Sarah took that moment because Kimiko was off guard of attack Kimiko, only to be attacked by Donatello, who punched her in the gut, causing her to stagger backwards.

"Thanks," Kimiko smiled.

"Ooo, I'm so scared," Sarah coughed, "the guy that fights with a stinkin' bo!"

"Kimiko, run!" Rai cried, not worried about their new enemy, but the giant turtle.

"NO WAY IN HELL, I'M STAYING BY MY BEST FRIEND'S SIDE!" Kimiko shouted, charging Sarah, sending her powerful punches and kicks.

"Best Friend's side?" he asked himself in horror, "this was the guy she was with (gulp) earlier." His knees began to wobble, and then…he finally collapsed his eye twitching.

Kimiko shook her head, eyes closed seeing that but Sarah and Jack were fleeing.

"I hope he's okay," Don gulped.

"He'll be fine when he wakes up," Kimiko sighed.

"KIMIKO!" she looked up to see Clay and Dojo.

"Uh…I can explain!" she cried, hiding behind Don.

"What are you?" Clay frowned at Don.

"HEY!" Kimiko glared at him.

"What?"

"He has feelings too ya know!" she glared daggers at the cowboy.

"Okay…is this that guy you were with earlier?" Dojo blinked.

"How'd ya guess?" Don asked.

"Call it dragon instincts," Dojo grinned.

"Okay, gather Rai up," Kimiko shook her head, "We'll take him to April's, I really don't want to face Leo, if he does get back from his girlfriend's house."

"Leo?" Clay asked.

"My brother," Don said.

"Oh," they nodded.

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_


End file.
